


Jeremy Fitzgerald's Adventure

by FahrezaArubusman



Series: Nightguard Adventure [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Eighth Fanfiction about FNAF. In this story, Jeremy Fitzgerald will be the Main Character, and he'll know the Dangerous of Working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. </p><p>SMALL UPDATE: Now, I have a DeviantArt Account under the Name of FahrezaArubusman45. You should check it out and give comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Shift Started

November 8th 1987

Jeremy just graduated from his College while he start to looking a Job on the Newspaper. The looked through the Job Section in the Newspaper. But, then he realize that all the Vacant Jobs needs an Experience. 

"Is there's any job that doesn't need any Experience?" cursed Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the Newspaper and saw Freddy Fazbear's near needs a Security Guard. 

"Good, no need Experience" said Jeremy. 

Then he immediately phone the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 

"Hello this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where all the Fantasy and Fun Come to Life! What can I help you?" ask the Operator. 

"Good Morning" said Jeremy. "Um...is there's really a vacant job for the Nightguard Position?" 

"About that, I'll connect you with my boss" said the Operator. 

"That's Great!" Jeremy replied. 

"Okay, have a nice day!" said the Operator. 

"You too" said Jeremy while the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza jingle start to play in the Phone. Jeremy followed the jingle by humming softly. 

Then a voice suddenly cut off the Jingle. 

"Hello?" said someone at the end of the phone. 

"Hi, is this the boss of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" ask Jeremy. 

"Yes" someone replied. "Who are you?" 

"Um...i what to work in your place as the Security Guard Position" said Jeremy. 

"The Security Guard Position?" ask the someone that could be Jeremy's Boss. 

"Yeah, the Security Guard" replied Jeremy. 

"Oh... I see. So, do you want to take the Security Guard Position as the Nightguard?" ask the Boss. 

Jeremy just froze to hear that the Security Guard Position is the Nightguard. 

"Wait...Nightguard?" ask Jeremy in little shocked. 

"Yes, the Nighthuard" replied the Boss.

"Is there any Security Guard Position other than the Nightguard?" ask Jeremy. 

"I'm sorry, only that available for the Security Guard Position" said The Boss. "Let me tell you something, okay?" 

"I'm listening" said Jeremy. 

"So, here. Every Five Nights or less, a Nightguard wants to resign from the Job. Some of them have "Survived"  and they moved to the day shift guard and..." the Boss voice interrupted when Jeremy ask the the Boss about the "Survived" ones. He think, it's catching his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir to interrupt. The "Survivor"? What are you talking about that" Survived"?" ask for Jeremy in Curious. 

"I'll let you know if you take the Position" said The Boss. "It's the Fazbear Entertainment Company Secrets" 

"Okay, I'm understand" said Jeremy. "Can you please let me to think first?" 

"Oh, sure! Take your Time and choose wisely" said the Boss while Jeremy put the Phone,but don't hang it up. 

"Hmm...little weird. But, if I don't take the job, I'll not have any job" said Jeremy in his mind. "Maybe...i can give a try" 

The  he picked up the phone. 

"Hello" said Jeremy. 

"Hi, have you made your decision?" the Boss demanded Jeremy to gave the Answer. 

"I'll take the Nightguard " said Jeremy in little Anxious. 

" You'll take the Nightguard Position?" ask the Boss in unbelievably expression. 

"That's I'm said to you right?" replied Jeremy in laugh. 

Then the boss also start to laugh. 

"That's Great!" said the Boss while he stop from laugh. "So, when you vocal start your Night?" 

"I would do that by Tonight. Can?" ask Jeremy. 

"Of Course!" replied the Boss. "You've get here before 11.30 PM. Your Night shift start at 12.00 AM" said The Boss. 

"At 11.30 PM and My shift start at 12.00 AM" said Jeremy while he wrote his work time in a little book he took from the Cabinet below the Phone. 

"That's right" said the Boss. 

"Okay. Where's the Restaurant Located?" ask Jeremy. 

"We're at McKinley Street, lot number 28" said the Boss. 

"McKinley Street, lot 28" said Jeremy while he wrote the Pizzeria location in the Little book he used to wrote his Time to work. 

"Okay, Is there anything that you want to ask?" ask the Boss. 

"No, I think not" Jeremy replied. 

"Okay, see you tonight" said Jeremy. 

"Bye!" replied Jeremy. 

Then he Hung the Phone. "Okay, Jeremy, now you have a Job. So, I don't have to worry about anything" said Jeremy while he walk to the Bathroom to take a Bath. 

 

He just didn't know what he'll dealing with. 

 

The Same Night

At 11.20 PM

Jeremy has arrives at his New Workplace. When he saw the Pizzeria for the First time, he saw the Restaurant is very clean and Tidy. 

"Wow, the Place is Clean and Tidy" mumbled Jeremy. 

Then someone walk towards Jeremy. He looked older than Jeremy, about 30 years old. He has Brown Hair and Pair of Brown Eyes. Jeremy think that is his new Boss. 

"Hi, I think you're the New Nightguard" said the Stranger. 

"Yes, it's true" replied Jeremy. 

Then the Strangers sticking out his hand. Jeremy then grabbed the Stranger's arms and shook it. 

"Jeremy Fitzgerald" introduce Jeremy. 

"Mr. Connor McArthur" said the Stranger. "I'm your new boss" 

"Oh" Jeremy replied shortly. 

"Let's go to my office" said Mr. Connor while they both start to walk to the Boss Office. 

Then they both walk through the Dining Area. Jeremy saw the Three Mascots of Animatronics stood Lifelessly at the Show Stage. 

"Hmm...the Animatronics looks nice" said Jeremy. 

"Yeah, that's right" said Mr. Connor. "I have to spent so much Money to Buy this Animatronics to replace the old ones" said Mr. Connor. 

"Oh...you've the old ones" said Jeremy. "Where you kept that?" ask Jeremy in Curious. 

"You'll know as soon as you start your job" said Mr. Connor. 

Then they proceed to the Mr. Connor Office. His office located beside Parts/Service Room. Then they both walk inside the Office. 

Then Mr. Connor sat in his Chair. Jeremy saw in the Mr. Connor's table, many of Paper and a Typing Machine located beside Mr. Connor's table. 

"I'm so sorry if this place little mess up" said Mr. Connor. 

"That's Allright, sir" said Jeremy while he sat in the opposite direction of Mr. Connor's place to sit. 

"So, I think you've ready for the Night" said Mr. Connor. 

"Yeah, I'm ready" Jeremy replied. 

"So, this is Your Nightguard Uniform" said Mr. Connor while he put out a Nightguard Uniform to Jeremy. "Oh yeah, you have to sign up this Contract" 

"Sign up a Contract?" ask Jeremy. 

"Yes. This is your Contract that stated you'll work here minimal Five Nights. If you want to move to Day shift guard, you can do that by signing his Contract. Of course, that you've to Work here First Five Nights before you can move to the Day shift guard" explain Mr. Connor. 

"Okay" Jeremy replied. 

"This is the Pen" said Mr. Connor while he handed Jeremy his pen. 

Then Jeremy sign the Contract. 

"Okay. Let's see your Office" said Mr. Connor while he start to stand from his chair, followed by Jeremy. 

Then they both walk to the Security Office. 

"This is your Office" said Mr. Connor. 

Then Jeremy walk inside his new office. 

"From here, you can Monitor a Camera that Surveillance this Pizzeria" said Mr. Connor. "That's the Camera Monitor" said Mr. Connor while he pointed his fingers to the Camera Monitor that put over the Table. 

"Okay" said Jeremy. 

Then Something catches Jeremy eyes. 

"What is this for" ask Jeremy to His Boss while he held a Freddy Mask. 

"You'll know" said Mr. Connor while he saw his wristwatch. "It's already 11.53 PM. I've to go. By the Way, there's a phone call at 12.00 every night that will give you more information. He's the Experienced Nightguard. He just retired last week" 

"Oh, okay" replied Jeremy. 

"Please follow me to the Front Door" ask Jeremy's Boss. 

Then they both walk to the Front Door. 

"This is the Master Key" said Mr. Connor while he handed the Master Key to Jeremy.

"So, Good Night and see you in the Morning" said Jeremy's Boss while he walked out from the Pizzeria. 

"Good Night, Mr. Connor" said Jeremy. 

Then Jeremy close the door and locked the door. 

Then Jeremy have his Clothes changed into the Nightguard Uniform. 

"Let's get this Start!" said Jeremy. 

Then he Clock struck 12.00 AM, indicating the Jeremy's work time has started. 

 

And the Game to Defend Jeremy's Life has Started. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter the will be Jeremy's First Night. You'll see what will happen to Jeremy!


	2. The First Night to be the Nightguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's First Night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and he'll know about someone.

November 9th 1987

"Let's get started!" said Jeremy in high spirit. 

Then a Phone ringing, made the Nightguard shocked. 

"What the..." scream Jeremy while he tried to calm down himself after got scared by a ringing phone. 

Then the Phone start to play by himself. 

Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.

Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.

Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.

Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

"Hmm...thank you for the Information. Why he said that this is my New Summer Job?? In Fact, this is November. Early of Winter. Why he's said Summer?" said Jeremy to himself. 

But then he decided to not think about it. 

"Ah, forget about that! Maybe, it just a Mistake" said Jeremy to himself. 

Then he grabbed the Camera Monitor and watched the Camera Feeds. He flipped the Camera to the Show Stage. 

"Okay, none of you moving, okay?" said Jeremy with full hope to the Toy Animatronics that stood in the Show Stage Lifelessly.

Then he flipped the camera over the Kids Cove. Jeremy saw a Broken Animatronics with sound of a Radio. 

"What is that?" Jeremy wondered to know what that Animatronics is. But, he didn't know about that Animatronics. 

Then Jeremy felt to forgot about Something. Then he realized that. 

"Oh my God! I forgot to wounded the Music Box" said Jeremy in Shocked. 

Then he frantically flipped the Camera over the Prize Corner. He saw that the Music Box wounded in half. Immediately, Jeremy wounded again the Music Box to Prevent something hidden in the Prize Corner to got out and catch Jeremy. 

"Huh, that was close!" said Jeremy while he sighed a Relieve. 

Then he flipped the Camera over the Game Area. In there, he saw an Animatronic again. But he noticed that the Animatronics looked different than the others, especially the Toy ones.

"What is that? A Baloon Vendor Animatronic?" ask Jeremy to himself. But he also didn't know what is it. 

Then Jeremy flipped the Camera over the Party Room 1. 

"Nothing" said Jeremy. 

The he flipped the Camera over the Party Room 2, 3 and 4. But he didn't found nothing. Then he flipped the Camera over the Parts/Service Room. He little shocked to saw what inside the Room. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ANIMATRONICS !?!?" said Jeremy in shocked. He immediately knew all the Animatronics that roamed inside the Parts/Service Room. He saw Freddy lay on the Floor. Then Jeremy saw his most Favourite Animatronics since he was kid, Bonnie leaned in the Floor. He just sad because his Favourite Animatronics has no Face again. 

"What happen to you, Bonnie??" said Jeremy. 

Then he saw Chica lay beside Faceless Bonnie. Her jaw seems to be broken. But he didn't found Foxy. 

"Where is Foxy?" said Jeremy. "I hope he also exist" 

Then Jeremy flipped the Camera over the Left Air Vents. 

"Nothing" said Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the Camera over the Right Air Vents. He also found Nothing inside the Right Air Vents. 

Then he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight through the Room in front of his Office. He already knew that his Office has no doors. Of Course, it's would be Problem to Jeremy. 

"Why My Office doesn't have a Door?" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor again and then he flipped the Camera over the Show Stage and found Toy Bonnie wasn't stood in there again. 

"Where's Toy Bonnie?" said Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the Camera to find Toy Bonnie. Then he found him in the Party Room 3, stood inside the Room and stared at the camera. 

"Hello, Toy Bonnie" said Jeremy with little laughed. 

Then a sound was heard from the Camera Monitor. Jeremy thinks that the Voice is from the Room that he was watching right now. 

"Hello, Newbie!" said Toy Bonnie. 

Jeremy just Froze. Then the Camera Broken with a "Signal Interrupted" written in the Monitor. 

"What the...why the Camera..." said Jeremy while he hard something. 

Then the Camera Feed recovered again. Showing Toy Bonnie no longer inside the Party Room 3. 

"WHERE IS HE???" said Jeremy. 

Then he Frantically find for Toy Bonnie and found Toy Bonnie in the Party Room 2, in crouched position. 

"What will you do?" ask Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner to wounded the Music Box. After that, he decided to flipped the Camera to the Show Stage and found Toy Freddy also missing. 

"YOU ALSO MISSING, TOY FREDDY??" screeched Jeremy. 

Then he heard something from the Right Air Vent. Jeremy immediately found Toy Bonnie has crouched into the Vents. 

"Shit" cursed Jeremy. 

Then he closed the Camera Monitor and found the Lights inside his office flickered. He knew that something gonna be happen. Jeremy immediately put Freddy mask on and saw Toy Bonnie walked in front of him, scanning Jeremy closely. Then the light stop flickering and Jeremy detached the Freddy Mask. He then shone the Flashlight into the Hallway and found Toy Bonnie nor Toy Freddy stood in the hallway. 

"Where are they?" said Jeremy. 

Then he open the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera over the Show Stage and found Toy Freddy stood in the Show Stage, along with Toy Chica. But he didn't found Toy Bonnie. Then Jeremy flipped the Camera to the Party Room 3 and found Toy Bonnie stood in the Room. 

"You're Lucky" said Toy Bonnie from inside the Party Room 3.

Jeremy heard the Toy Bonnie said.

"THANK YOU, TOY BONNIE!!" scream Jeremy. 

Then the Clock struck 6 AM. The chime heard throughout the Pizzeria. 

"FINNALY!!" scream Jeremy. 

Then he pack his items and walked to the Front Door and found his boss already waited him. 

"How's your Night?" ask Mr. Connor. 

"So Creepy...and Intense" Jeremy replied. 

"Are you ready for your Second Night?"

"Yes sir"

Then Jeremy left the Pizzeria and walked home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jeremy has know about Toy Bonnie (and maybe also with Toy Freddy). The next chapter, all the Toy Animatronics will give Jeremy a Visit and also Withered Foxy will make an Appearance. You'll see!


	3. The Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's Second Night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. In this chapter, all the Toy Animatronics (Excluding the Puppet, of Course) will made an Appearance and also Withered Foxy will made an Appearance too.

November 9th 1987

Jereny has Arrived at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Then he changed his clothes and met with the Mr. Connor. After Mr. Connor left the Pizzeria, the Second Night for Jeremy has started. 

Time Changed into November 10th 1987

"Okay, let's get started" said Jeremy. 

Then the Phone start to ringing, just like his First Night. 

"Let's hear what he'll inform to me" said Jeremy to himself. 

Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!

Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever.

 Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models too.

 One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box.

Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow.

"Of Course I already noticed those old models. And you said there's a Glitch on the old models?? That's great!" said Jeremy. 

Then Jeremy open the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Show Stage and found Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica already left the Show Stage. 

"Left so Soon" said Jeremy. 

Then Jeremy searched for Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. He found Toy Chica in the Main Hallway. 

"There you are!" said Jeremy in excitement. 

Then Jeremy started to searched for Toy Bonnie. Then he found Toy Bonnie inside the Party Room 3. 

"Hello again my Friends" said Jeremy.

Then he flipped the Camera to the other room. And finally he flipped the Camera over the Prize Corner to wounded up the Music Box. 

"Hmm...the song is soo good" said Jeremy. 

He didn't know that he felt to asleep. When he woke up, he found something wrong. He's not in his office anymore, but he somewhere else., 

"What the Hell" cursed Jeremy. 

He then turned his head to the right and found something. Bonnie turned his head toward himself with creepy expression. That made Jeremy confused and also scared. 

"Bonnie??" said Jeremy. 

Then he turned his head to the left and found something too. Chica turned her head and toward Jeremy with also creepy expression, just like Bonnie. 

"Chica??" said Jeremy. 

Jeremy was Confused about what is going on. 

"What the hell is going on??" said Jeremy. 

He then Realized something. 

"Am I...Am I inside Freddy??" said Jeremy in shocked. 

Then his vision went blurry. And then he woke up from his sleep. 

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" scream Jeremy. 

He then realized that he fell asleep. 

"Am I asleep??" ask Jeremy to himself. 

Then Jeremy watched his wristwatch and he saw the clock in his wristwatch is 03.45 AM

"I'm asleep for about Three Hours???" said Jeremy in shocked. "Wow...I think I've dead" 

Then Jeremy realized something: What keeps the Music Box wounded up? Then he found his Thumb pressing the Wind up Music Box Button. Then he removed his thumb from the button. 

"I think my thumb has saved my life" said Jeremy. 

Then he watched the Camera again. Then he flipped the Camera over the Show Stage and found All the Toys in the Show Stage has missing. 

"What the...where are they??" ask Jeremy to himself. 

Then he flipped the Camera over the Kids Cove and Found the Broken Animatronics named Mangle also missing. 

"You also missing, Mangle" said Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the camera over the Game Area and found the Baloon Vendor Animatronic also missing. 

"Damn! He also missing!" said Jeremy in little angry. 

Then he wounded the Music Box and then close the Camera Monitor. Then he shone the Flashlight to the hallway in front of the Office. When Jeremy shone the Flashlight, he saw an Animatronic stood at far end of the Hallway. Jeremy knew who it is: Withered Foxy. 

"Hey, Foxy! Someone liked you! Including me!" said Jeremy. 

Then Jeremy shone the Flashlight repeatedly to Withered Foxy and then the Flashlight stopped working. 

"What the...why the Flashlight stopped Working??" ask Jeremy in worried. 

Then the Flashlight recovered and can shone the Hallway again. 

"Thank God!" said Jeremy while he signed a Relieve. 

But then he noticed that Withered Foxy no longer stood at the end of the Hallway again. 

"Where is he??" said Jeremy in curious. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and Immediately flipped over the Parts/Service Room. He had a hunch that Withered Foxy hid inside the Room. 

"I think you're back to your Friends, Foxy" said Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner again and wounded the Music Box. After that, he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight to the hallway in front of his Office. At that time, he found Toy Chica stood in the hallway. 

"Hello Toy Chica! Do you bring a Cupcake for me??" said Jeremy to Toy Chica. 

Then he Flashlight stopped working again. 

"Again???" said Jeremy in little angry expression. "Maybe every Animatronics moved, the Flashlight stopped working" Jeremy concluded.

Then he heard a banging sound from the Right Air Vent. Immediately Jeremy open the Camera Monitor and found Mangle crawled inside the Right Air Vent. 

"This would be a Problem" said Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the Camera to find the other Toy Animatronics. He found Toy Freddy stood in the Game Area, and then found Toy Bonnie stood in the Party Room 3. But he didn't found Toy Chica. 

"Where's Toy Chica?" said Jeremy. 

Then he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the lights at the both Right and Left Vents. Then Jeremy found Toy Chica peeked her head from the Vent. Jeremy immediately put his mask on for a moment. 

"Please go" said Jeremy with full of hope. 

Then Jeremy heard a banging sound from the Left Vent. Then he detached the mask and shone the Left Air Vent and he found nothing. 

Then he switched to the Right Air Vent and found Mangle peeked his/her head from inside the vent. Immediately, Jeremy once again put the Freddy Mask on his face. Jeremy waited for Mangle to left the Vent with hope. Then the banging sound heard from inside the Right Air Vent. Then Jeremy detached the Freddy Mask and shone the lights at the Right Air Vent and he found Mangle no longer there again. 

Then Jeremy open the Camera Monitor again and wounded the Music Box again and then he closed the Camera Monitor. He then watch his wristwatch. 

"05.50 AM. Ten more minutes" said Jeremy. 

Then he shone the Flashlight and found Withered Foxy stood again at the end of the Hallway. 

"Hello again, Foxy!!" scream Jeremy. 

Then he open the Camera and wounded the music box. Jeremy didn't know that Ballon Boy has sneaked into his office. When Jeremy close the Camera Monitor, he found Ballon Vendor Animatronic has stood  at his office and started to laugh loudly. 

"WHAT THE HELL!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE???" said Jeremy. 

Then he just prayed that the Ballon Vendor Animatronic will not attacked him. Then Jeremy will shone the Flashlight, but something wrong.

"Why the Flashlight stopped working again??? It's still have many batteries!" said Jeremy. 

Then he realized what makes his Flashlight stopped Working. He remembered that Mr. Connor said that the Ballon Vendor Animatronic can disable the Flashlight. 

"YOU DID THIS!!! YOU SABOTAGE MY FLASHLIGHT!!!" said Jeremy in anger. 

But Ballon Boy kept laughed. Made Jeremy offended. 

Then he also realized that he only can defended himself from the Withered Foxy's attack by shone the Flashlight to his eyes multiple times. He then start to prayed that he would Survived the Night. Then the Clock struck 6 AM. 

"YEAH I MADE IT!!!" scream Jeremy. 

He immediately packed his items and ran to the Front Door and found his boss already waited for him to open the door. 

"How's your night?" ask Mr. Connor. 

"Terrible!" Jeremy replied whole he opened the door for Mr. Connor. "All the Toy Animatronics gave me a Visit multiple times and Withered Foxy also made an appearance and what makes me offended is the Ballon Vendor Animatronic managed to sabotage my Flashlight!"  

"The most important thing is that you managed to survived the Night. Are you ready for your next night?" ask Mr. Connor. 

"Yes sir, I'm ready!" replied Jeremy. 

"That's Great!" said Jeremy's boss. 

Then Jeremy left the Pizzeria and walked home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jeremy once again Survived his Second Night, although he made a Mistake by felt asleep and he had a dream (Just like the Cutscene from the FNAF 2 the Second Night Cutscene). The next chapter, Jeremy will have a meeting with the Withered Animatronics. But some of the Toy Animatronics will made an Appearance too. You'll see what's will going on!


	4. The Third Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's Third Night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He'll know about the Withered Animatronics and the Toy Animatronics as well.

Jeremy just arrive at his workplace. It's just 11.15 PM. Many of Adults and Children roamed the Pizzeria. The Toy Animatronics also still giving their last Performance on the Show Stage to their audience. Some of the Workers, especially the Janitor still cleaned up the Pizzeria. Then he took an empty seat and ordered a Pizza to a Waitress. 

"Please, I want a Pepperoni Pizza and an ice tea" said Jeremy. 

"Okay, sir. You've to wait about 20 Minutes" said the Waitress. 

"Okay" replied Jeremy. 

Then the Waitress left the Jeremy's table. He didn't noticed that his boss made a walk to his table. 

"Hello, Jeremy" said Mr. Connor. 

"Hi, Mr. Connor" replied Jeremy. 

"Can I have a seat?"

"Of Course"

Then Mr. Connor sat in front of his Pizzeria Nightguard. 

"So, you gotta here to eat before your shift?" ask the Boss. 

"That's right" replied Jeremy. 

"What you're ordered?" ask the boss. 

"A Small Pepperoni Pizza" replied Jeremy. 

"Okay. I think you're ready for your third night here. Heck, you're so calm to defend yourself from the Animatronics" said the Boss.

"I just doing my job, sir" replied Jeremy. 

"Okay, this is the Master Key and enjoy your meal" said the boss while he handed Jeremy the Master Key and then his boss get up from his seat and left him alone in his seat. 

At 11.53 PM

Jeremy prepared for his Third Night to be the Nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He then changed his clothes into the Nightguard Uniform and then locked the Pizzeria after all the staff left the Pizzeria. Then Jeremy's Third Night has started. 

Time changed into November 11th 1987

"Once again, let's get started!" said Jeremy. 

Then the Phone start to ringing again, just like the night before. 

Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!

Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh...

 Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close.

 Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

"Thanks for the Information!" said Jeremy as the Recorded stopped played. 

Then Jeremy start to open the Camera Monitor and flipped over the Prize Corner to wounded up the Music Box and then he flipped the Camera to the Show Stage and found all the Toy still stood in the Show Stage. 

"Good, none of you moving" said Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the Camera over the Kids Cove and found Mangle still inside the Room. 

"You too, Mangle" said Jeremy. 

Then Jeremy flipped the Camera to the Game Area and found The Baloon Vendor Animatronic still stood in his position. 

"Good, you still there. If not, I'll find you and if you sabotage my Flashlight again, I swear I'll get Rekt of you!" scream Jeremy with anger. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner again to kept the Music Box wounded up. Then he flipped the Camera to the Parts/Service Room. He didn't expect what he saw in the Room. All the Withered Animatronics were Gone. 

"SHIT! SHIT!" cursed Jeremy. 

He then Frantically find the Withered Animatronics. He then flipped the Camera to the Show Stage and Found all the Toy Animatronics still in their Position. Then he flipped the Camera to the Main Hallway and found Withered Freddy stood I'm front of Parts/Service Door. 

"There you are!" said Jeremy. 

Then he started to searched for the other Withered Animatronics. He found Withered Chica in the Party Room 4, stood in front of the 3 Paper Plate. 

"There you are!" said Jeremy. The he flipped the camera over the Prize Corner and kept the Music Box wounded up. Then, he searched for Withered Bonnie. 

"Where are you Bonnie?" ask Jeremy while he busy to searched the Withered Bonnie, but he didn't found him. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight to the hallway in front of his office. Once, he watched his Wristwatch. 

"Still 02.35 AM" mumbled Jeremy.

Then he found Withered Bonnie stood in the hallway as well as Withered Foxy. 

"There you both!" said Jeremy. "Here, feel this!" scream Jeremy to both Withered Animatronics stood at the end of the Hallway.  

The Flashlight made the Both Withered Freddy and Withered Foxy scream in pain. 

"Hey, stop that!" said Withered Freddy. 

Jeremy little chuckled. 

"You think I'll stop this doing this?!" said Jeremy. 

Then the Flashlight stopped working again. 

"What the...oh come on!" scream Jeremy. 

Then the Flashlight recovered again. Jeremy then shone the Hallway with the Flashlight and found Withered Freddy and Withered Foxy no longer at the end of the Hallway again. 

"Where are you?" said Jeremy while he still shine the Hallway with the Flashlight. 

Then Jeremy open the Camera Monitor and Started to searched the Both Withered Freddy and Withered Foxy. 

Then Jeremy found Withered Freddy in the Main Hallway, stood in front of Parts/Service Door. 

"There you are!" said Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the camera to the Parts/Service Room. Then he found Withered Foxy stood in the Parts/Service Room, alone.

"Ah, there you are, Foxy!" said Jeremy in grin. 

Then Jeremy flipped the camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. 

"I really don't like you, Puppet!" said Jeremy. 

Once time, he followed the Music Box tune. He hummed softly until he felt asleep again. 

Then Jeremy woke up and found himself in the same place again, just like his dream from the Second Night. 

"Not again!" cursed Jeremy. 

Then he turned his head to the Right and found Bonnie. But, this time his both eyes were blackened. Starring at Jeremy. 

"THAT SO CREEPY!" said Jeremy. 

Then he turned his head to the left and found Chica. Her both eyes also blackened, just like Bonnie with her jaw opened widely. 

"YOU'RE CREEPY AS WELL!" said Jeremy. 

Then he turned his head and found Freddy-like Animatronic stood in front of Jeremy. Only this Freddy Fazbear looking Animatronic coloured in Golden. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!" scream Jeremy to Golden Freddy. 

But the Animatronic just silent and stared at himself with Creepy. Jeremy suddenly felt something Wrong with this Animatronic. 

"IT'S ME" said Golden Freddy deeply. 

Then Jeremy's vision went blurry and he immediately scream. 

"AAA!!!!" scream Jeremy. 

Then he felt to the ground. His back head hitter the Floor hardly. Pain seared in the Jeremy's back head. 

"What the Hell..." said Jeremy while he ruffled his back head. 

The he stood and sat in his Chair again. Then he saw his Wristwatch. 

"05.15 AM?? Am I fell asleep again??" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and saw the Triangle looked flashed in the Camera Monitor. Then he flipped the camera to the Prize Corner and found the Music Box started to stopped wounded. Jeremy frantically wounded the Music Box. 

"Huh, that's close!" said Jeremy while he sighed a relieve. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the Show Stage and found the Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica no longer in their Position. 

Then Jeremy flipped the Camera to the Party Room 2. There he found Toy Bonnie has crouched in front of the Vent. 

"Okay, there you are!" said Jeremy. 

Then Jeremy flipped the Camera to the Party Room 1 and found Withered Bonnie has stood in front of the Vent. 

"Hi, Withered Bonnie!" said Jeremy. 

The he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight to the hallway and found Withered Foxy stood at the end of the Hallway. Jeremy repeatedly shone the Flashlight to the Withered Foxy. 

Then his Flashlight stopped working again. 

"Come on!" cursed Jeremy to the Flashlight. 

Then the Flashlight recovered again and can emitted the Light. 

"Finally!" said Jeremy. 

He didn't saw Withered Foxy anymore. The he watched his Wristwatch.

"05.50 AM. Ten more minutes" said Jeremy. 

The he open the Camera Monitor and wounded the Music Box.

When he closed the Camera Monitor, Jeremy saw Withered Freddy stood in front of Jeremy. Immediately, Jeremy put the Freddy Mask on. The light in the Jeremy's office also started to Flickered. 

"Plese don't" said Jeremy while he started to breathe frantically. 

Then the lights turned off and turned on again. Jeremy didn't saw Withered Freddy again. 

"Huh, that was a close call" said Jeremy while he tried to calm himself. 

Then Jeremy open again the Camera Monitor and wounded the Music Box. When he closed the Camera Monitor, he found his office lights started to Flickered again. Jeremy immediately put the Freddy Mask on. Jeremy saw Toy Bonnie walked in front of himself while he stared at Jeremy's Eyes. 

"Please, don't" said Jeremy while he stared to breathe frantically again. 

Then the Office lights turned off for a second before the light turned on again. He didn't saw Toy Bonnie anymore. Then he detached the Freddy Mask and opened the Camera Monitor and wounded the Music Box. When he closed the Camera Monitor, he saw Withered Bonnie stood in front of him. Immediately Jeremy put the Freddy Mask on again. 

"Again??" said Jeremy while he put the Mask on his face. 

The Office light started to Flickered again. He just pray that this is the last time. 

"Please, 6 AM" pray Jeremy. 

Then the light in his office stooped flicker. Jeremy then saw Withered Bonnie no longer in front of him again. 

When he open the Camera Monitor, the Chime heard throughout the Pizzeria. Indicating that Jeremy's Shift has over. 

"YEAH, FINALLY!!!" screeched Jeremy.

Then he immediately packed up his items and ran to the Front Door. He saw his Boss already waited him outside. 

"So?" ask Mr. Connor. 

"Hmm...a lot harder. Withered Animatronics from the Parts/Service room gave me  many visit, especially Freddy and Bonnie" replied Jeremy. 

"Oh, I see. How about Withered Foxy and also the Toy ones?" ask the Boss.

"Withered Foxy also always stood at the Hallway to my Office. I think, every an hour. The Toy doesn't gave me many visit my, but Toy Bonnie always be my problem" replied Jeremy. 

Then they both started to laughed loudly. 

"So, are you ready for your Fourth Night?" ask the Boss to Jeremy. 

"I'm always ready" replied Jeremy. 

Then Jeremy gave his Manager the Master Key and then he walked home for preparing his Fourth Night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jeremy made his Third Night, although he's little busy to kept the Music Box wounded and I think he almost got caught many times. Jeremy made a Mistake again by felt asleep when he worked. He had a dream, just like in his Second Night (Reference to the FNAF 2 Night 3 Cutscene). The next chapter will be Jeremy's Fourth Night and all the Animatronics will hunted Jeremy. I think it would be intense. You'll see what's will going on!


	5. The Fourth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's Fourth Night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He'll know what's will going on to himself.

Jeremy just arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza when the clock at 11.52 PM. He immediately changed his clothes into the Nightguard Uniform after he met with his Boss. Then after he lock the Front Door, the clock struck 12.00 AM

"Okay, Let's get started!" scream Jeremy. 

Then the Phone started to ringing again, just like the Previous Night. Jeremy listened the Phone call closely. 

Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!

Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted.

 Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare.

 Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!

"An Investigation?? Why there's an Investigation??" ask Jeremy to himself. But he didn't know the answers. 

Then Jeremy open the Camera Monitor and flipped to the Prize Corner to wounded the Music Box. Then he flipped the camera to the Show Stage and found that Toy Bond e and Toy Chica no longer there. 

"It's just started and you both already missing" protest Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the Parts/Service room and found Withered Bonnie has missing. 

"You too, Bonnie" said Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the camera back to the Prize Corner to wounded the Music Box. After that he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight to the Hallway and Jeremy didn't found nothing. 

"Good, Foxy aren't there" said Jeremy. 

Then he checked the Vents by turning on the Light vent. On the Right he found nothing, then on the left, he also didn't found nothing. This made Jeremy wondered where the Animatronics. 

"Where are they??" ask Jeremy to himself. 

The he open the Camera Monitor and flipped to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he flipped over the Show Stage and found no one in The Show Stage. 

"Where are they?" ask Jeremy in curious. 

The he flipped the Camera to the Parts/Service Room and still found Withered Bonnie missing. 

"Bonnie still missing" said Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then, he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight to the Hallway. When he some the Flashlight, he saw Both Withered Bonnie and Withered Foxy stood at the end of the Hallway. 

"Hi, you both!" said Jeremy while he stated to shone the flashlight to both Withered Animatronics. 

"Hey, I told you don't do that!" said Withered Foxy from the end of the Hallway. 

Jeremy just chuckled. 

"You think I'm not enjoying you both?" ask Jeremy to both Animatronics. 

Then the Flashlight stopped working again. 

"Oh, come on. Don't do that!" scream Jeremy. 

Then the Flashlight recovered again and can shone the Hallway in front of Jeremy's Office. Jeremy realized that Withered Bonnie no longer there, but Withered Foxy still stood at the end of the Hallway. 

"Why you don't leave?" said Jeremy with little anger. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped to the Prize Corner to wounded the Music Box. Then he flipped the camera to find Withered Bonnie. When he searches for Withered Bonnie, he heard banging sound from the Vent. 

"What the heck is that noise?" said Jeremy while he started to flipped the Camera to the Vent. When he flipped to the Right Vent, he saw Toy Bonnie crouched into the vent. 

"Damn" cursed Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the Left Air Vent and found Withered Bonnie has crouched into the Vent. 

"Damn, he also has crouched to the vent" cursed Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera monitor and shone the Flashlight to the Hallway in front of his office. He found nothing. 

"Good, Foxy's gone" said Jeremy. 

Then he turned on the Right Vent light and found Toy Bonnie peeked his head. Immediately, Jeremy put the Freddy Mask on. 

"Please, go away" said Jeremy. 

The the sound of Banging sound was heard. Jeremy think that Toy Bonnie has left the vent. He then open the Freddy Mask and check the Right Vent by turning on the light. 

"Huh, he wasn't there anymore" said Jeremy while he signed a Relieve. 

Then he watched his Wristwatch. 

"Still 02.35 AM" said Jeremy. 

Then Jeremy open the Camera Monitor and flipped the camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and found Withered Bonnie has stood in front of him as the light in the office started to Flicker. Immediately Jeremy put the Freddy Mask on and pray that he wasn't too late to put the Mask. 

"Please, don't" pray Jeremy. 

Then the Light turned off and turned on again and he didn't found Withered Bonnie anymore. 

"I think it's safe" said Jeremy. 

Then he open the Freddy Mask and opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner to kept the Music Box wounded up. When he closed the Camera Monitor, he found Withered Chica stood in front of him. The lights in the Office also started to flicker. Jeremy immediately put the Freddy Mask on his face. He just started to pray. 

"Please, don't" said Jeremy in mumbled. 

Then the lights stopped flickered. Jeremy no longer saw Withered Chica stood in front of him. Then he open the Camera Monitor and kept the Music Box wounded up. Then the fluted the camera to the other room. On the Main Hallway, he saw Withered Bonnie stood in the Parts/Service Doorway. Then he  flipped the camera to the Kids Code and found Mangle no longer there. Then he flipped the camera to the Show Stage and found nothing, except an empty Show Stage. Then he flipped back to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. The he closed the Camera Monitor and shine the Flashlight to the Hallway in front of his office. He saw Withered Foxy stood in the Hallway. 

"Ah, there you are!" said Jeremy. 

Then he turned his head to the Right Vent and turned on the light. He found Toy Bonnie peeked his head again. Then he turned his head to the Left Air Vent and found Ballon Vendor Animatronic peeked his head our from the vent. Jeremy immediately put the Freddy Mask on. No longer after that, Jeremy heard a banging sound from the both vents. Jeremy knew that it is the sound of the Animatronic move backward in the vent. Then Jeremy detached the Freddy Mask. Then he shone the hallway and still found that Withered Foxy stood at the end of the Hallway. Then Jeremy's started to shone the Flashlight repeatedly to Withered Foxy. Made the Animatronic disoriented. Then the Flashlight stopped working again. Jeremy patiently waited the Flashlight to recovered again. Then the Flashlight recovered again and can emitted the Light again. Then, all the sudden, Jeremy felt very dizzy. 

"Why...I'm...so... "said Jeremy as his vision went black. 

Then he opened his eyes and found himself at the same place as the Dream in the Night before. Only this time, he saw Puppet has stood in front of him. 

" WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING???" said Jeremy. 

Then he turned his head to the right and only found Puppet also followed the Jeremy's vision. For Jeremy, he's blocked some of his vision. The he tried to turned his head to the left to saw Chica. But, the Puppet also followed the Jeremy's vision. Jeremy felt so offended. 

"WHY ARE YOU BLOCKED MY VISION???" ask Jeremy in high sound. 

But the Puppet remain Silent. Jeremy felt more offended because his question not be answered by the Puppet. 

"ARE YOU DEAF??? WHY YOU BLOCKED MY VISION???" said Jeremy in high pitched sound. 

But the Puppet still silent. Jeremy then Surendered to ask more questions to the Puppet. 

"Okay" said Jeremy while sigh a breathe. "What do you Want from me?" 

Then Puppet finally answered. 

"I...WANT...YOU!!!" said the Puppet I'm high Pitched Sound. 

Then Jeremy felt something sharp penetrate his Stomach. Made Jeremy scream in pain. Then his vision went blurry as more pain rammed to himself. 

Then he woke up and he saw his Boss stood in front of him, looking at Jeremy with worried. He saw some of the workers also scrambled behind Mr. Connor. 

 "Jeremy, are you all right?" ask Mr. Connor with worried. 

"mmmm..." Jeremy mumbled while he ruffled his back of his head. "What happen?" 

"I found you Unconscious. At first, I thought you're sleep. But you didn't woke up" explain the Boss. 

"I...I don't know what happen...I just felt my head...hitted hardly" said Jeremy. 

"Okay...are you now Allright?" ask the Boss. 

"Yes sir, I'm Allright" Jeremy replied. "What time is it?" 

"It's 07.25 AM. You've been Unconscious for about an hour after I got here. Maybe you have been Unconscious more longer" said Mr. Connor. 

Then Jeremy stood up, helped by his Boss. 

"I'll drive you to home, Okay? You need to get some rest today" said Jeremy. 

Jeremy just nodded. 

"Everyone, please back to work" ordered Mr. Connor.

Then the Workers started to back to their Position. Mr. Connor then drove Jeremy back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this time, Jeremy had a blackout instead of having asleep in the Previous Night. The Dream while he had a blackout, is the same Cutscene from the FNAF 2 Night 4 Cutscene. The next chapter is Jeremy's Fifth Night and everything gonna be intense (I think). You'll see what's going on!


	6. The Fifth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's Fifth Night to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Jeremy walked into the Pizzeria when the Pizzeria came to close. When he inside, he being spotted by his boss. 

"Jeremy, what are you doing? I told you to have some rest!" said the Boss. 

"I'm alright, Mr. Connor. Truly I am" said Jeremy. 

Then the boss looked at the Jeremy with worries that the incident his last shift going to be happen again. 

"Okay. It's up to you" said Mr. Connor. 

"I'll be allright. Don't worry about me" said Jeremy to assured his boss. 

"Okay. I think you're going to be allright" replied the Boss. 

Then the Boss left the Pizzeria. Jeremy immediately changes his clothes into the Nightguard Uniform and his fifth night has started. 

Time changed into November 13th 1987 

Jeremy then sat on his chair and as soon as he sat in his chair, the phone started to ringing. 

Jeremy then listened the Phone carefully. 

Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight! 

"This Building is on lockdown?? What the heck is happening??" said Jeremy. "And what is it Fredbear's Family Dinner??" 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he flipped the Camera to the Show Stage and found no one at the Show Stage. 

"Why are you all leaving so soon??" said Jeremy while he kept watched the Camera Monitor.

Then he back to the Prize Corner and wounded again the Music Box. All the sudden, Jeremy heard something had crawled into the Vent. Immediately Jeremy Flipped the Camera to the Left Vent and found nothing. And then he flipped the Camera to the Right Vent and found Withered Chica had crawled into the Vent. 

"Oh hi, Withered Chica. I think this is the First Time we saw each other" said Jeremy with little laughed.  

Then he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight to the hallway in front of his office and found Toy Freddy stood at the end of the hallway. 

"Better than Withered Foxy" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor again and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and he saw Withered Chica has stood in front of him. Then the Light inside Jeremy's office stated to flickered.Immediately Jeremy put the Freddy Mask on. 

"Hi, Withered Chica" mumbled Jeremy. 

Then the Light stopped flickered and he saw Withered Chica no longer stood in front of him. Jeremy immediately opened the Camera Monitor and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight to the Hallway and found Toy Freddy still in the Hallway, but this time he's got more closer to the Jeremy's Office. 

"I think you're getting closer" said Jeremy. 

Then he repeatedly shone the Flashlight to the Toy. But then the alert of the Music Box started to caught Jeremy's eyes. 

"Shit! I've to wounded the Music Box!" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and wounded the Music Box till half and as soon as he closed the Camera Monitor, he found that Toy Freddy has stood in his office and the light started to flickered once again. Immediately Jeremy put the Freddy Mask on. 

Jeremy just anxious to wait that he'll survived or not because he think he late to put the Freddy Mask on. 

"Please, don't" said Jeremy. 

Then the Light stopped flickered. Jeremy put off the Freddy Mask. And then the Music Box warning sounded again. 

"Not now!" cursed Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and Flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner to wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera and shone the Flashlight repeatedly to the hallway and he found nothing. 

"Good, nothings there" said Jeremy while he sighed a relieve. 

Then he watched his Wristwatch. 

"Still 02.20 AM. Still a very long night" said Jeremy. 

Then he shone the Flashlight to the hallway and found Withered Foxy and Withered Bonnie stood at the end of the Hallway. 

"Hi again, my Friends! Ready to fell the pain again?" said Jeremy to both Animatronics. 

Then the Flashlight stopped working again. 

"Good, you both disabled my Flashlight once again. And when the Flashlight working again, I saw you both were gone" protest Jeremy. 

Then the Flashlight recovered again and he found Withered Foxy and Withered Bonnie were gone. 

"Look what I said" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and Flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and the he shone the Flashlight to the hallway and he found nothing. Then he turned his head to the Right Vent and turned the vent light and he found Toy Bonnie peeked out his head. 

"Damn" cursed Jeremy. 

Then he turned his head to the left and then he turned on the Light and found Toy Chica also peeked out her head. Jeremy just silent. Then he put the Freddy Mask on. And the he heard the banging sound from both Vent. 

"I think they both gone" said Jeremy. 

Then he put off the Freddy Mask. After that, he watched his Wristwatch. 

"02.45 AM" said Jeremy. 

The he opened the Camera Monitor and Flipped the camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he flipped the camera to the Show Stage and he found nothing. Then he flipped the camera to the Parts/Service Room and he also didn't found nothing. Then he flipped the camera to the right Vent and found Mangle with his/her static sound heard from the Camera. 

"Wow, I think you're going to make me a Visit tonight" said Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the Left Vent and he also found Withered Bonnie has crawles into the Vent. 

"I think you're going make me a Visit tonight too" said Jeremy. 

The he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight to the hallway and found Toy Chica stood at the end of the Hallway. 

"Never see you there" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and Flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner. After that, he closed the Camera and he found Withered Bonnie has stood in front of him and the liggt started to flickered. Jeremy immediately put the Freddy Mask on. 

"Damn you Bonnie!" cursed Jeremy. "Although you're my Favourite Character, I really don't like when you're here!" 

Then the Light stopped flickered. Jeremy put the Freddy Mask off his face. After that, he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the camera and wounded the Music Box. When Jeremy wants to flipped the Camera to other room, he heard a banging sound and sound of a Radio Static. He knew what it was: The Mangle. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and turned on the vent light. He saw Mangle peeked out his/her head. 

"Hey, Mangle. Want to make me a Visit?" ask Jeremy. 

Then he put the Freddy Mask on. After some moments, he heard a banging sound from the Vent. Jeremy knew that Mangle had gone. Then he put the Freddy Mask off from his Face. 

As soon as he put the Freddy Mask off, he opened the Camera Monitor and flowed the camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. After that, he closed the camera monitor and he watched his wristwatch. 

"03.17 AM" said Jeremy. 

Then he shone the Flashlight to the Hallway and found Withered Freddy stood at the end of the Hallway. 

"Hello, Freddy! I think you're going to make me a Visit, just like your friends or your Counterparts!" said Jeremy with little giggling sound. 

Then he shone the Flashlight repeatedly to Withered Freddy. Then the Flashlight stopped working again. Jeremy patiently waited for the Flashlight to working again. While he wait to wait for the Flashlight to working again, he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and found his Flashlight working again and then he found Withered Freddy are no longer at the end of the Hallway. Then Jeremy opened the Camera Monitor and flowed the Camera to the Party Room 2 and he found nothing. When he wants to flipped the camera to the other room, he found that his Camera Monitor forcefully closed. 

"WHAT THE...!!!" scream Jeremy. 

Then he saw Withered Freddy stood in front of him. Immediately Jeremy put the Freddy Mask on. 

"ARE YOU DOING THAT???" said Jeremy in high pitched sound. "I think you can to force me to see your face, huh?" 

Then he light turned off for a second before turned on again. He saw Withered Freddy no longer in his office again. Then he put the Freddy Mask off his face. After that, he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and he watched his wristwatch. 

"03.50 AM. Two Hours and Ten Minutes to go" said Jeremy. 

Then he stated to shone the Flashlight to the hallway. He noticed that his Flashlight started to dim. 

"Damn it! I should to being spare batteries tomorrow!" said Jeremy. 

Then he turned on the Right Vent light and he found nothing. The he turned his face to the left and turned on the Vent Light and he also didn't found nothing. 

"Where are they?" ask Jeremy in low sound. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he flipped the Camera to the other room. But, all the sudden he heard a banging sound from the vent. Immediately Jeremy flipped the Camera to the Vent. He found nothing in the Right Air Vent. But when he flipped the Camera to the Left Air Vent, he found Ballon Vendor Animatronic had cralwed into the Vent. 

"Ah, there you are, Sabotage Man!" said Jeremy. 

Then he flipped the camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he heard the banging sound again. Jeremy then closed the Camera Monitor and turned on the Left vent light. He saw Ballon Vendor Animatronic peeked out his head. Jeremy put the Freddy Mask on.

"Go, you..." said Jeremy. 

Then he heard a banging sound from the Left Air Vent. Jeremy knew that the Animatronic has left the Vent. Then he watched his Wristwatch. 

"04.50 AM. About an hour to go" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he flipped the Camera to the Main Hallway and found Withered Freddy stored in front of Ladies Bathroom. 

"What are you doing there, Fazbear?" said Jeremy with little laughed. 

Then he closed the Camera Monitor and Immediately shone the Flashlight to the Hallway in front of his Office. He saw Withered Foxy stood at the end of the Hallway.

"Hey, you Foxy!" scream Jeremy to the Fox Animatronic while he started to 

But the Animatronic just silent. Then the Flashlight stopped working again. Jeremy knew that he's on moving. 

"I knew what are you doing" said Jeremy. 

Then the Flashlight recovered again and can emitted the Light again, and he found that The Fox Animatronic has gone. 

"Good, you're gone" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. The he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight to the Hallway in front of his office and he found nothing. Then he turned on the Right Vent light and found Toy Bonnie peeked out his head. Then he turned his head to the left vent and fortunately he didn't found nothing. Then he put the Freddy Mask on.  Not long after that, Jeremy heard a banging sound from the Vent. Jeremy knew that Toy Bonnie has retreated from the Vent. The he watched his Wristwatch. 

"05.35 AM" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. When he started to flipped the Camera to the other room,he felt his Camera Monitor forcefully closed. Then he saw Toy Freddy stood in his Office, and the lights also started to flickered. Jeremy immediately put the Freddy Mask on. 

"YOU ALSO CAN DO THAT?!?!" said Jeremy in high pitched sound. 

Then the lights stopped flickered. Jeremy then put the Freddy Mask off from his head. Then he watched his Wristwatch again. 

"05.50 AM. Ten more minutes" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera Monitor to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight to the Hallway and when he repeatedly shone the Flashlight, something unexpected happen. 

"What the..." said Jeremy. Jeremy knew that his Flashlight has ran out of batteries. "THE FLASHLIGHT HAS RAN OUT OF BATTERIES!!!" scream Jeremy in horror. 

Jeremy then felt very panic. He saw his Wristwatch again. 

"05.53 AM, come on, Jeremy. Seven More minutes" said Jeremy. 

Thne he opened the Camera Monitor anxiously and flowed the Camera Monitor and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and found Withered Freddy has stood in front of him and the light also started to flickered. Immediately Jeremy put the Freddy Mask on. 

"Please, don't, Freddy" said Jeremy with anxious. 

Then the chime rang across the Pizzeria when the Withered Freddy gone from Jeremy's sight. Jeremy immediately put the Freddy Mask off from his Face and ran toward to the Front Door. He saw his boss already waited for him. Then Jeremy opened the Door and letting his boss to get inside the Pizzeria. 

"So, how is your night?" ask the Boss. 

"More intense than the other night" replied Jeremy. 

"No hallucinations?"

"Nope. I don't felt that tonight"

"That's Great! Now follow me to the office"

Then Jeremy following his boss to his office. When in his office, his boss putting out a slip. 

"Your name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, isn't it?" ask the Boss. 

"Yes, sir" replied Jeremy. 

He saw his boss wrote his salary slip. 

"Here, this is your salary" said Mr. Connor while he handed the salary slip. 

"Thank you, sir" replied Jeremy while he took the slip. 

"I think you can work overtime tonight" said the Boss. 

"An overtime?" ask Jeremy. 

"Yes, an overtime. Maybe you can work this overtime?" ask Mr. Connor. 

"I'd love to" said Jeremy. 

"That's great! See you tonight" said the Boss. 

Then Jeremy left his Boss office and went home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I think Jeremy has made it to his Fifth Night. But, will he survived his sixth night? You'll see! 
> 
> I'm so sorry that if this chapter took long enough to update. Well, I want to update this chapter yesterday, but I got sick. I'm finally can finished this chapter in Four Hours! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. The Sixth Night - The Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's Sixth Night aka Jeremy's Overtime Shift

Jeremy has arrived at his workplace at 11.45 PM. Then he met with his Boss and Immediately changed his clothes into into the Nightguard Uniform. Then the clock struck 12 AM. 

November 14th 1987 

Jeremy immediately opened the camera monitor when the phone started to ringing again. 

Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn’t you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it’s safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You’ll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don’t hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I’ll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck.

"What? A memo??" said Jeremy while he wounded the Music Box and closed the Camera Monitor. "I don't get a memo from you! And a Yellow Spare Suit and someone used it?? What the hell are you yet asking about??" 

Then Jeremy tried to called himself. 

"At least, I'll have a Day shift...and no longer working at this graveyard shift again" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he flipped the Camera to the Show Stage and found none of the Animatronics stood there. 

"Damn! You all leaving so soon tonight!" said Jeremy. "I think this night gonna be intense" 

Then he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight to the hallway. Then he found Withered Foxy stood at the end of the Hallway. 

"Hi, Withered Foxy!" said Jeremy while he started to shone the Flashlight repeatedly to Withered Foxy. 

Then he heard something has crawled into the Right Vent. 

"Wow, this is fast" said Jeremy while he turned on the Right Vent light. 

He found nothing there, at least for now. Then he also heard something has crawled into the Left Vent. 

"Also on the Left Vent??" said Jeremy. 

The he opened the Camera Monitor and wounded the Music Box. Then he felt his Camera Monitor forcefully closed and found Withered Bonnie has stood at his office and the light started to flickered. Jeremy immediately put the Freddy Mask on. 

"Come on, Bonnie. Leave me" said Jeremy. 

Then he light turned off and some moments later, the lights turned on again. Jeremy immediately put the Freddy Mask off from his Face and Immediately opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. When he wounded the Music Box, he felt his Camera Monitor closed forcefully by something and found that Toy Freddy has stood in his Office and the light also started to flickered. 

"Leave me alone, Toy Freddy!!" scream Jeremy. 

Then the Light stopped flickered and Jeremy immediately put the Freddy Mask off from his Face and opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight at the hallway and he still found Withered Foxy stood at the end of the Hallway. Then his Flashlight stopped working again. 

"Not now, PLEASE!!!" said Jeremy. 

Then the Flashlight recovered again and can emitted the Light again. When he shone the Flashlight to the Hallway, he didn't found Withered Foxy stood at the end of the Hallway again. 

"At least Withered Foxy gone" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera monitor and he shocked that he found something unusual in his office. He found a Bear Animatronic slumped on his office. But this time, this is not The Withered Freddy or Toy Freddy, but this Animatronic colored in Golden. 

"WHAT THE...!!!" scream Jeremy while he immediately put the Freddy Mask on and he saw the Golden Bear slowly faded from Jeremy's vision. When the Golden Bear gone, Jeremy put the Freddy Mask off from his face. 

"What the...WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?!?!?" said Jeremy in confusion. 

Then he opened the Camera monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the camera monitor and found the same Golden Bear slumped on his office once again. 

"Again??" said Jeremy while he put the Freddy Mask on. 

He watched the Golden Bear Animatronic closely and the Golden Bear Animatronic faded again from Jeremy's sight. 

As soon as the Golden Bear faded from Jeremy's sight, Jeremy immediately opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight to the Hallway on front of his office. He found nothing. 

"Good, at least" said Jeremy. 

Then he watched his Wristwatch. 

"03.00 AM. Three hours to go" said Jeremy while he started to shone the Flashlight to the hallway. 

The he stopped shone the Flashlight and opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and found Withered Chica has stood in his office and the light started to flickered. Jeremy immediately put the Freddy Mask on. 

"Go away, you Chicken!" said Jeremy.

Then the Light stopped flickered and Jeremy oft the Freddy Mask off. And then he shone the Flashlight to the Hallway and found Withered Foxy stood at the end of the Hallway. 

"Hi again, Withered Foxy!" said Jeremy to Withered Foxy while he started to shone the Flashlight repeatedly to Withered Foxy. 

Then after satisfied to shone the Withered Foxy's eyes, he opened the Camera Monitor and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera Monitor again and shone the Flashlight to the Hallway. He noticed that Withered Foxy didn't stood at the end of the Hallway again. 

"Huh, he's gone" said Jeremy while he sighed a relieve. 

Then he heard a banging sound from both vent. Jeremy immediately turned on the Right Air Vent light and found Toy Bonnie peeked out his head. 

"Hi, Toy Bonnie" said Jeremy while he turned his head to the Left Air Vent and turned on the Light. He found Ballon Vendor Animatronic peeked out his head too. 

"DAMN YOU!!!" screamed Jeremy. 

Then he Put the Freddy Mask on and after a moments, Jeremy heard a banging sound from the Left and Right Air Vent. He knew that the Animatronic has left the Vent. Jeremy immediately up the Freddy Mask off and Immediately opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and he saw Golden Freddy Animatronic slumped in his office again. Jeremy immediately put the Freddy Mask on. 

"Now, you go!" said Jeremy. 

Then the Golden Freddy Animatronic slowly faded from Jeremy's sight. Jeremy immediately put the Freddy Mask off and shone the Flashlight to the Hallway and he found nothing in the hallway. 

"Still nothing" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. The he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight to the hallway and he found Withered Foxy and Withered Bonnie stood at the end of the Hallway. 

"Hi, you both!" said Jeremy while he repeatedly shone the Flashlight to the Withered Animatronics. Then his Flashlight stopped working again for a moment before recovered again. He found that Withered Foxy still stood at the end of the Hallway, but he didn't found Withered Bonnie. 

"Where are you Bonnie?" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the music box. Then he closed the Camera Monitor and shone the Flashlight to the Withered Foxy. Then he noticed that the Flashlight started to dimmed. 

"Oh..." said Jeremy. 

Then the Flashlight stopped working permanently. 

"Not now, please" said Jeremy while he tried to turned on the Flashlight again. But it didn't worked. 

Jeremy just confused about what he'll do now. He then opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. He was afraid to close the Camera Monitor. 

"Please, not now, Foxy" said Jeremy. 

Then he braved himself to closed the Camera Monitor. Fortunately, Foxy doesn't have to attacked him yet. 

"Huh, still safe...for now" mumbled Jeremy. 

Then he remembered that he brought the spare batteries. 

"I bring spare batteries" said Jeremy in excitement. 

Then he immediately changed the old batteries to the new ones. And the Flashlight recovered again and can emitted the Light again. 

"Thank God!!!" said Jeremy in grinned expression. 

Then he watched his wristwatch. 

"05.15 AM. 45 Minutes to go. You can through this night, Jeremy" said Jeremy to himself. 

Then he shone the Flashlight to the Hallway and found Withered Foxy has stood at the end of the Hallway. 

"There you are!" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the camera monitor and flioed the camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Thwn he closed the Camera monitor and found that his light in his office started to flickered. Jeremy knew what he'll do. Immediately Jeremy put the Freddy Mask on and found Toy Bonnie walked in front of him with his both eyes stared at Jeremy. Then the Office light stopped flickered and Jeremy of the Freddy Mask off and Jeremy immediately opened the camera monitor and flipped the camera to the Prize Corner and then wounded the Music Box. When he closed the Camera Monitor, he found that Withered Freddy has stood in his office and the light  started to flickered. Jeremy immediately put the Freddy Mask on. 

"Please, Freddy. Go, leave me!" said Jeremy.

Then the Light in the office turned off for a second and turned on again. He found that Withered Freddy no longer stood in his office again. 

"Huh, he's gone. Finally!" said Jeremy while he put the Freddy Mask off from his Face. 

Then he watched his wristwatch.

"05.45 AM. Fifteen Minutes to go" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. He didn't know that the Ballon Vendor Animatronic has sneaked into his office. So, when Jeremy closed the Camera monitor, he absolutely shocked about what he saw now.

"WHAT THE....!!!" said Jeremy in high pitched sound. "YOU AGAIN!!!" 

The Ballon Vendor Animatronic just laughed. Jeremy then tried to shine the Hallway with his Flashlight, but didn't worked.

"Why the Flashlight...." Jeremy said stopped when he turned his head to the Ballon Vendor Animatronic. He knew that it was his fault. 

"YOU...AHHHHH!!!" scream Jeremy. "YOU SABOTAGE MY FLASHLIGHT AGAIN!!! EVEN THIS IS THE BRAND NEW BATTERIES!!!!" 

Then he heard a banging sound from the Both Vent. He then turned on the vent light, but it also not worked, just like his Flashlight. 

"YOU SABOTAGE THE VENT LIGHT TOO!?!?!?" said Jeremy in Rage. "COME HERE YOU...." 

Then the chime ringed across the Pizzeria. 

"YEAH, I DID IT!!!!!" scream Jeremy. 

Then he ran to the Front Door and opened the Door and some moments later, he found his boss walked to the Pizzeria. 

"How's your Night?" ask the Boss. 

"Very intense" replied Jeremy. 

"Jeremy, come to my office"

"Yes, sir"

Then Jeremy followed the the Boss to his office. When he arrived, he saw his boss wrote his Overtime Salary. 

"Here, this is your Overtime Salary" said the Boss. 

"Thank you, sir" replied Jeremy. 

"Hey, Jeremy. Before you go, I think the Previous Nightguard has told you about your Day shift, didn't he?" ask the Boss. 

"Yes sir. He told me that today there's a birthday" replied Jeremy.

"I need you to come here at 11.00 AM. This is your Day Shift uniform" said the Boss while he hated the Day Shift uniform to Jeremy. 

"Thank you, sir" said Jeremy while he received the Uniform. 

"Now, you go home and cleaned yourself" ordered the Boss. 

Jeremy just nodded and then he went home to prepared his Day Shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 

THE END 

 

or IS IT??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has made it into his sixth night and he got his Overtime Paycheck and he'll be moved into the Day shift guard.
> 
> Thank you for your time to read my story! I hope you're enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTE: I'm so sorry if there's any wrong Grammar that I used in the story because I just want to test my skill on English! Any comments will be appreciated!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my story!


End file.
